


Did You Fall Asleep?

by bluefornax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Soft Kozume Kenma, for a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefornax/pseuds/bluefornax
Summary: #akakenweek2021 ; long-distanceKenma was away on a business trip.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 26
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	Did You Fall Asleep?

"Did you fall asleep, Keiji?"

Keiji startled awake when the voice reached his ear. For a moment he thought _he_ was back and not 587 miles away from home. But when he turned to look at the source of the sound, Kenma was there, in virtual, in the video call and not with him.

"Hmm, I'm awake now. Did your stream ended already?"

"Yeah, I just said bye to everyone."

He lazily reached for his laptop on where he watched the live stream to see that it indeed had ended. He then proceeded to close all the tabs of the works he had done, before turning to look at his phone once again.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Keiji asked, yawning while trying to get comfortable again on the bed. The bed that felt 2 times bigger without the presence of his boyfriend.

"No, I wanna talk to you," he watched Kenma pulled on the sleeve of his hoodie (Keiji's) and brought it close to his nose, most probably to sniff on Keiji's lingering scent like he always did when they're apart.

"Hmm," Keiji hummed, too busy watching his action to reply properly.

He missed his boyfriend terribly. Been so for the past 4 days since Kenma went on his business trip to Korea.

"Go back to sleep, Keiji. You look tired."

"No. I wanna talk to you too. And I always look tired, no?"

Kenma chuckled.

* * *

Keiji didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he did not hear the usual sound of Kenma's game.

"Kenma? Did you fall asleep?"

Silence. Kenma's hotel room was dark, and he could only make out the rise and fall of his chest from his breath intakes.

He stared at him a bit longer before softly confessed, "I miss you,"

It was still dark out, so it must be nighttime in both Japan and Korea. He pulled up the blanket and went back to sleep, facing his phone, facing Kenma.

* * *

He looked down on his phone, on the last message he sent to Kenma that was left unread.

'He must be busy tonight,'

He sent his last message before he retreated to bed early for the night.

> I'm going to sleep now

> I love you

//

"Did you fall asleep, Keiji?"

Keiji startled awake when the voice reached his ear. For a moment he thought _he_ was back and not 587 miles away from home. He thought Kenma visited him in his dream. But when he turned towards the source of the sound, Kenma was there, for real, in their room with him.

"I thought you won't be back until tomorrow?" he sat up while Kenma approached him.

"I would rather be home than wait for the morning flight," he joined Keiji on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to [Quite Miss Home - James Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/track/2deFH5zveEBEUuURpqTN3C?si=l5nU6SW3RkuEt3720JMP8g)
> 
> visit me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bluefornax) (*/ω＼)
> 
> love,  
> 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟 ♡


End file.
